Inclusion of a dye in a curative or catalyst composition can be useful, for example, when the curative or catalyst must be admixed with a curable resin before placement and curing the resin. The dye can be useful, for example, for indicating that the curative or catalyst is uniformly mixed with the curable resin. Peroxide and dye formulations in which the color disappears when the peroxide is used to generate radicals during the cure of a curable resin are also known. See, for example, Japanese Pat. Appl. Kokai No. SHO 59-120612, published Jul. 21, 1984, and U.S. Pat. Appl. Pub. No. 2006/0202158 (Chen et al.). Although there are many ways to determine the extent of cure in cured systems, most methods require sampling and subsequent analysis of that sample using any of a number of techniques (e.g., spectroscopy, chromatography, and rheological measurements). These methods require equipment and may require interruption of a process since many of these methods cannot be performed while a manufacturing process is taking place. In addition, many of the analysis methods require a skilled user capable of interpreting results. Formulations including a dye and a catalyst or curative in which the color disappears upon curing provide a visual indication of cure, which does not require equipment or extensive interpretation.